Kim Crawford the inside story
by MahomieAndKickShipper
Summary: Summary #1: Kim Crawford has just gotten out of an abusive life, or so 'she' thought. Brody Carlson sends her dirty messages over and over, which worries her, considering her old best friend Alyssa was raped at her old school. Jack Brewer has just moved to town, knowing nobody, when he meets Kim, he becomes starstruck. Can he save Kim before something horrible happens? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Summary down below:)

At Seaford California, the place for laughter, fun, romance, and just about anything you can dream up, lived tons and tons of teens living about a normal teenage life, all except for Kim Crawford. She did live as an abused child why you ask? Because her father, a 3rd degree black belt while kim was only one, did her that way, now, 2 years later, he has changed. he stopped abusing her, but others havent, now more than ever! shes just a ordinary girl, who lives a troubled past that everyone knows about, who wishes she could just get away. She is invisible to other students at Seaford High School, while others do things to make it worse for her.

Jack Brewer, the new kid in town, just joined a dojo located in the local strip mall, knows not a single soul at Seaford High School, who is determined to make as many friends as he possibly can in as short of time as possible before he moves again, his mom was very successful, traveled alot, they both were hoping to stay here for life, if she didnt have another assignment, Jack hides a past, a painful one for himself, his mother, for his family.  
The whole story begins now...

~Kim POV~

Ugh! Another day of school, I hated school, who doesn't? I, especially hate it, why? Because I am always the one getting picked on! I decided to shrug it off, I put on my Austin Mahone signed t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black Baby Phats, and jumped out the window. I made it to school just fine so I thought today would be fine, I was so wrong. I walked into school and all eyes were on me, of course, I could feel everyone was whispering about me, most of the time I was right, then came the 'It' Girls, Donna Tobin, Kelsey Vargas, and Heather Clarke, "well look who it is, the slut also known as little Kimmy" Kelsey said, "at least I don't smell like I just walked out of Bath and Body Works and put on every damn thing there" I retorted back, right then to save me, my best friend Grace came up behind me, "c'mon Kimmy, lets go" she said and linked our arms together and we walked away, "God, she smells like she just swam in the toilet" Grace said, "I couldn't agree more" with that we walked to the first class of the day

~Jack POV~

Another school, another life for me. I walked into Seaford High, and already I heard people talking about me, no girls caught my eye, wait! Screw that! I saw a girl with beautiful, shinny blonde hair, who could that be? I walked to my first class; English, thinking about her, hoping I would get to meet her. And so I did, we sat together in English. I couldn't help but look at her, her smile, which I didn't see often, her hair, everything was...perfect. After the bell finally rung, I was relieved, "Hey Jack right? Wanna come over to do our assignment?" She asked, "sure, be there at 5" I said and she nodded, she and I assume her best friend, went off

~Kim POV~

"Ooh! Kim! He's HOT!" Grace exclaimed on the way to lunch, "Grace!" I said. "What?! He is, Kim!" I gave a sigh and we walked to lunch.  
Grace walked with me to y house halfway, and walked herself half-way to her house. when my worst fear crept up: a text message. Brody Carlson has been sending me...lets just say 'sexual' texts that has been scaring the damn crap out of me. I read the text which read:  
"Hey Kim. Wanna come over today? I know what we could do;)"  
That wasn't all, he sent a pic of...ugh! I don't even wanna say it! Ok! Whatever! I arrived at my house, did I mention that my dad has no clue what's going on at school? Well, I just did. I walked in the house to find my dad sittin on the couch, "hi daddy!" I said and gave him a hug, "Hey Kimmy! How's my girl?" "Great! Oh and I have a friend coming at 5 tonight." I said, "really?" He asked, "yes, English assignment" I said, "don't worry dad, I'll be careful" he chuckled, and with that I went to my room to get ready.

Jack POV

I walked over to Kim's house and a scary looking man opened the door, "you must be Jack. I'm Andy Crawford" he said holding out his hand. "Please come inside" "Thank you Mr. Crawford" I relied and walked inside, "Kim! Jack is here!" He yelled, "Send him upstairs Daddy" with that he nodded and I went upstairs.

Kim POV

I heard a knock at my door, "come in" I said, the door opened, "hey Jack!" I said, "hey Kim, nice diggs" "thank ya!" I heard my phone go off and I froze, I always froze when I got a text, "everything alright?" Jack asked with concern in his eyes, "Yeah, I'm fine, I'll just check this" I said and walked into my bathroom, It was Grace,

"Hey Kimmy! Has hottie arrived yet? Love you!"  
I took a sigh of relief and went back, "Everything okay, Kim?" He asked I nodded and sat down.

-3 hours later-

"Well I've gotta head home, bye Kim" he said, "Bye Jack" I said and he was gone.  
After about 30 minutes, my phone went off again, it scared the sh*t out of me because of who it was; Brody.

Hey Kimmy, Jacks not that great, why don't you come to me. We could have some fun;))

I shivered at this. I shrugged it off for now.

-Next Day-

Thank goodness it's a Saturday! I called Grace so we could plan the time for our 'Saturday Shopping' we picked a time and I started to get ready, when I heard the doorbell ring, I was ready to go, but the thing is I THOUGHT it was grace at the door...big mistake.

Okay, a cliffy, I think this is gonna be one of my best story's, my story "8 Days" I don't think I'm gonna finish it, so if anyone wants to finish it, go right a head! Check out my new wiki as well, if your a writer, please send me a message here with a link to your story and it might be featured, plus if your a wikia user, I'm looking for one more admin! wiki/Fanfiction_Review_Wiki


	2. Who's at the door?

Summary down below:)

At Seaford California, the place for laughter, fun, romance, and just about anything you can dream up, lived tons and tons of teens living about a normal teenage life, all except for Kim Crawford. She did live as an abused child why you ask? Because her father, a 3rd degree black belt while kim was only one, did her that way, now, 2 years later, he has changed. he stopped abusing her, but others havent, now more than ever! shes just a ordinary girl, who lives a troubled past that everyone knows about, who wishes she could just get away. She is invisible to other students at Seaford High School, while others do things to make it worse for her.

Jack Brewer, the new kid in town, just joined a dojo located in the local strip mall, knows not a single soul at Seaford High School, who is determined to make as many friends as he possibly can in as short of time as possible before he moves again, his mom was very successful, traveled alot, they both were hoping to stay here for life, if she didnt have another assignment, Jack hides a past, a painful one for himself, his mother, for his family.  
The whole story begins now...

~Kim POV~

Ugh! Another day of school, I hated school, who doesn't? I, especially hate it, why? Because I am always the one getting picked on! I decided to shrug it off, I put on my Austin Mahone signed t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black Baby Phats, and jumped out the window. I made it to school just fine so I thought today would be fine, I was so wrong. I walked into school and all eyes were on me, of course, I could feel everyone was whispering about me, most of the time I was right, then came the 'It' Girls, Donna Tobin, Kelsey Vargas, and Heather Clarke, "well look who it is, the slut also known as little Kimmy" Kelsey said, "at least I don't smell like I just walked out of Bath and Body Works and put on every damn thing there" I retorted back, right then to save me, my best friend Grace came up behind me, "c'mon Kimmy, lets go" she said and linked our arms together and we walked away, "God, she smells like she just swam in the toilet" Grace said, "I couldn't agree more" with that we walked to the first class of the day

~Jack POV~

Another school, another life for me. I walked into Seaford High, and already I heard people talking about me, no girls caught my eye, wait! Screw that! I saw a girl with beautiful, shinny blonde hair, who could that be? I walked to my first class; English, thinking about her, hoping I would get to meet her. And so I did, we sat together in English. I couldn't help but look at her, her smile, which I didn't see often, her hair, everything was...perfect. After the bell finally rung, I was relieved, "Hey Jack right? Wanna come over to do our assignment?" She asked, "sure, be there at 5" I said and she nodded, she and I assume her best friend, went off

~Kim POV~

"Ooh! Kim! He's HOT!" Grace exclaimed on the way to lunch, "Grace!" I said. "What?! He is, Kim!" I gave a sigh and we walked to lunch.  
Grace walked with me to y house halfway, and walked herself half-way to her house. when my worst fear crept up: a text message. Brody Carlson has been sending me...lets just say 'sexual' texts that has been scaring the damn crap out of me. I read the text which read:  
"Hey Kim. Wanna come over today? I know what we could do;)"  
That wasn't all, he sent a pic of...ugh! I don't even wanna say it! Ok! Whatever! I arrived at my house, did I mention that my dad has no clue what's going on at school? Well, I just did. I walked in the house to find my dad sittin on the couch, "hi daddy!" I said and gave him a hug, "Hey Kimmy! How's my girl?" "Great! Oh and I have a friend coming at 5 tonight." I said, "really?" He asked, "yes, English assignment" I said, "don't worry dad, I'll be careful" he chuckled, and with that I went to my room to get ready.

Jack POV

I walked over to Kim's house and a scary looking man opened the door, "you must be Jack. I'm Andy Crawford" he said holding out his hand. "Please come inside" "Thank you Mr. Crawford" I relied and walked inside, "Kim! Jack is here!" He yelled, "Send him upstairs Daddy" with that he nodded and I went upstairs.

Kim POV

I heard a knock at my door, "come in" I said, the door opened, "hey Jack!" I said, "hey Kim, nice diggs" "thank ya!" I heard my phone go off and I froze, I always froze when I got a text, "everything alright?" Jack asked with concern in his eyes, "Yeah, I'm fine, I'll just check this" I said and walked into my bathroom, It was Grace,

"Hey Kimmy! Has hottie arrived yet? Love you!"  
I took a sigh of relief and went back, "Everything okay, Kim?" He asked I nodded and sat down.

-3 hours later-

"Well I've gotta head home, bye Kim" he said, "Bye Jack" I said and he was gone.  
After about 30 minutes, my phone went off again, it scared the sh*t out of me because of who it was; Brody.

Hey Kimmy, Jacks not that great, why don't you come to me. We could have some fun;))

I shivered at this. I shrugged it off for now.

-Next Day-

Thank goodness it's a Saturday! I called Grace so we could plan the time for our 'Saturday Shopping' we picked a time and I started to get ready, when I heard the doorbell ring, I was ready to go, but the thing is I THOUGHT it was grace at the door...big mistake.

Okay, a cliffy, I think this is gonna be one of my best story's, my story "8 Days" I don't think I'm gonna finish it, so if anyone wants to finish it, go right a head! Check out my new wiki as well, if your a writer, please send me a message here with a link to your story and it might be featured, plus if your a wikia user, I'm looking for one more admin! wiki/Fanfiction_Review_Wiki


	3. Chapter 2(Official) Who's at the door?

Glad you guys like this story! Here's the next chapter! I accidentally posted the same chapter twice, so please forgive me, this is the official chapter 2!

When I opened the door, Brody stood in front of my pale face. "What are you doi-" before I could finish, he grabbed me by the waist, put his hand on my mouth and carried me to some random place, I passed out on the way there, so he put me on his shoulder. When I awoke 10 minutes later, I was in a bedroom, tied up, WAIT! A BEDROOM?! TIED UP?! Oh my God, please don't let it be... Brody walked in the room smirking, "Great your finally up..." He said coming over to me, he put on hand on the chair, leaning over me, "do what I say and nobody gets hurt! You wouldn't want something to happen to Jack, the bastard, your best friend Grace, or any of those wasabi worms, would you?" I shook my head in fear, "For as long as I want, you are under my control, you can go back home for tonight only, grab all you need then come straight back here, if you tell your father, you will face punishment in anyway I feel like giving you; same goes if you violate any rules, got it?" He finished, "Mmm-hmm" I said and closed me eyes, he untied me and told me to leave,

once I left the building, I burst out into tears, I fell onto the wet grass and held me legs to my chest, I heard footsteps coming close to me, a hand touched my shoulder, it was Jack, I took a sigh of relief as I stood up, we looked at eachother for a moment, his arms open wide, I took the opportunity and went into his arms, he was warm and comforting, soft and had a scent of vanilla, he returned the hug and we just stood there; enjoying the company, we pulled away, "What's wrong, Kim?" He asked, I grabbed his wrist and dragged him to this area, also known as a forest like area. "Kim, what are we doing here?" He asked, "It's a place where I come and think, when my da-" I stopped before I cried, again, I looked back and Jack who was already walking towards me, I fell into his arms, again, "shh it's okay" he said rubbing my back, we pulled away and both sat down on a bench(A/N: I said forest like area, not an actual forest) "what happened" he asked, I was ready to spill, I felt like I could trust him, I took a deep breath;

"when I was 7 my mom was diagnosed with cancer and when I was 8, she died and my dad and I took it really hard, by the time I was 9 he started drinking and doing drugs and I rarely ever saw him cause he was always gone, I'd be at home by myself; one night he was gone out to get some things and he came home and saw me on the couch watching TV, he came over and grabbed me and took me upstairs, he slammed the door and threw me on the floor and grabbed my baseball bat, cause I played softball, and he hit me with it, like a million times, then grabbed one of my belts and whacked me with it, he dropped the bat and the belt next to me, and just left the room, leaving me there, lying on the floor, in a pool of blood, this became a frequent thing; 3 years ago, he found out that something happened at school, and the kids blamed me for it, I came home from school and he took me by my hair and threw me against the wall, he grabbed a bat again and hit me, he got the belt and hit me, he got a knife and...he cut my arm, really deep" I showed him the scar I had, he ran his thumb across it, "he finally stopped all this 2 years ago, and everything's been fine, until today" I stopped and a tear fell from my eye, "what happened?" He asked, "I can't tell you cause, Brody told me if I told anyone, he'd punish me, and I have a feeling what kind of punishment that is" he pulled me into another hug, "c'mon I'll walk you home" he said offering his hand, I took it and we walked to my house, we walked in, my dad was working late so we had the whole house. "Jack? Can you maybe spend the night?" I asked him, "Sure Kim" he said we walked up to my room, "I'll run down to my house to get some things" he said and walked out.

After about 5 minutes, I decided to change clothes, I changed into a black and white tank top and black shorts, I sat down on my bed when I heard footsteps coming in my room, a hand covered my mouth, I let out a gasp, "Why did you bring him here? I told you not to tell ANYONE!" I got out of his grasp and ran downstairs, he caught up to me and threw me into the wall, he kissed me with all he had and shoved his tongue into my mouth, I could barley breathe at that point, Brody picked me up and carried me back to my room and I knew what was coming, I punched and kicked and screamed, hoping someone would hear me, I knew what was coming, I was scared, I was hoping and praying for Jack to come back and save me, but he wasn't here. He tied me to the bed, and jumped on top of me and started kissing me, he went down to my neck, leaving a few hickeys. I knew he was gonna do the thing I was most scared of, I screamed as loud as I could for jack, I finally heard something back "KIM? Where are you?" He asked/yelled, "if you say one thing..." Brody warned, "IM IN MY ROOM!" I yelled, Brody yelled some curses and ripped off my shirt and shorts, Jack finally walked in the room and yanked Brody off of me, they started fighting, after 10 minutes, Jack won and Brody ran off, he came over to the bed and I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his chest, "Uh, Kim? Where's your shirt?" He asked, I immediately let go and covered my self cause I had no clue where my shirt was, my cheeks were so red, Jack chuckled at this, "Jack..." I said softly, we both leaned in, and kissed, both passionately, even know we've only known eachother for a short time, I felt I could trust him. We pulled away after a few minutes, I looked like a tomato, I sat down on the bed and buried my face in my legs, he sat down next to me, and pushed me down so I was laying on the bed, he laid beside of me, he propped himself on his elbow and looked at my red face; which was facing towards the ceiling. "Want to watch a movie?" He asked, "sure" I said going down stairs to get a movie.

While I was looking for a movie, my phone beeped, you know that feeling in your stomach that you get when it feels like your stomach goes up then goes back down really fast? That's what I felt like, and the feeling I had...lead to what I thought it was: a text from Brody.

•Even though Jack chased me away, doesn't mean I'm gonna stop till I get what I want you know. The game has just begun, and with Jack now apart of it, it'll be even more fun...•

I dropped my phone on the floor, and crawled to a corner, and just let it all out, I cried and cried and cried.

After 10 minutes I heard footsteps, I looked up to see Jack, looking at me, with my red puffy eyes and flushed, red face. He came over and held his arms open...again, and sat in his lap, and he cradled me in his arms, stroking my hair, while saying "shh" in my ear. "C'mon Kim, lets go to bed" he said and carried me up the stairs bridal style, he laid me down in my bed and he laid on the floor, "Jack?" I asked sleepily, "yeah?" He asked him a deep voice, damn that was hot, "can you lay up here with me?" I asked getting really nervous and, oh shit, here come the red tomato cheeks again, "sure Kimmy" he said and covered up with me, his feet were warm compared to mine, which were freezing, I snuggled into his chest and wrapped my arm around him, then I realized, "Jack where's 'your' shirt?" I asked, "what? Can't stand it, Kimmy?" He asked smirking, I rolled my eyes and laid my head on his chest, I could hear his heartbeat, which calmed me, then I remembered, again, "where's 'my' shirt?" , "I don't mind it Kim" he whispered in my ear, "I like it" shit, I must have said that out loud, oh great, here are the red cheeks again, jack chucked, I've gotta stop saying things out loud, with that I finally fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping, I felt an arm around me and remembered Jack sleeping over. I got out of bed to fix my hair in the bathroom, "where do you think your going?" Jack asked, I jumped high in the air and landed on the floor panting, "don't do that! C'mon lets get ready for school" I said and went into the bathroom to get ready.  
(Line break)

We made it to school right on time, I was dressed in black skinny jeans, gray vans and a white t-shirt with a black pattern, and I had my hair up in a pony tail,.

We walked into drama class; the last class of the night, the teacher walked in a little late, "Okay, no class today, we are going to finish settin up for the dance tonight!" She said, the dance is tonight? Shit! I totally forgot. "Alright lets head to the gym." She said, I walked to the teacher, " , I'm sorry I haven't been here for the dance set-up I've been really busy" I said, "It's okay, Kim, we've been just fine, c'mon lets go" she sat patting my back, she was my favorite teacher.

We took 3 hours to finish it, and it looked so cool! It was kinda like a techno theme so, there were all sorts of lights and shiny things everywhere( I don't know exactly how to describe it) I got my stuff out of my locked and shut it, when, again, I was scared by Jack, "jaaccckkk, stop it!" I said whining, "okay okay" he said, "I'll see you at the dance tonight" I said and walked off.  
I called grace to come over so we could get ready, she was sleeping over which she did often, when she got here, we did eachothers hair, we did that alot, I had on black leather pants, black and white baby Phats( I have those shoes, their really cool lookin') a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket, Grace was wearing a dress with a black skirt and the top was strapless with zebra print and she wore black heels, I put on mascara and a little black eye liner(picture Kim in the outfit, I think it looks cool) I grabbed my phone and my bag, and headed off.

When we got there, everyone was dancing and havin fun, it looked really cool with the strobe lights and what not.  
"Alright lets bring everyone on the dance floor! Anyone up for karaoke?" The DJ said, "Okay I have to do this!" I said to Grace and went up to the DJ, I whispered the song to him, I saw Jack in the audience and I smiled and waved, then the song started and everyone cheered...

You make me dance, bring me up, bring me down, play it sweet, make me move like a freak,  
Makes me dance, brings me up, brings me down,  
Plays it sweet  
Makes me move like a freak

(Beat break)

(Beat break)

Hey sexy boy, set me free  
Don't be so shy, play with me  
My dirty boy can't you see  
That you belong next to me  
Hey sexy boy, set me free  
Don't be so shy, play with me  
My dirty boy can't you see  
You are the one I need  
You make me dance, bring me up, bring me down, play it sweet, make me move like a freak,  
Makes me dance, brings me up, brings me down,  
Plays it sweet  
Makes me move like a freak

I finished the song and everyone loved it, they were cheering and clapping, Grace was the loudest, Jack was cheering too, I walked off the stage and got a huge hug from Grace. "Wow Kim! I didn't know you could sing!" Jack said giving me a hug.

About 2 hours into the dance, the song "Little Things" started playing, this was always my favorite One Direction song(it's my fav:) it's so sweet, as Zayns verse started I saw a shadow walk towards me: it was Jack. "Wanna dance Kimmy?" He asked, "Sure, but I gotta warn you, I can't dance" I said, "I'll take my chances" he said back, he took my hand and we walked to the dance floor, I had my hands interlocked around Jacks neck, and he had his hands on my waist, "I don't know how this can't get any better, this is just perfect" I said, laying my head on this shoulder, "I think I can make it better" he whispered seducivly(idk if I spelled that right, sorry if I didn't) I looked up at him, and I knew what he was talking about, he grabbed my hand and we ran out, I stopped to shoot Grace a text

•Going to Jacks now, see you later, have fun with Jerry;) xo•

(If you don't like the sexual stuff, skip the next part)

We hopped into his car and we drove to his house, he unlocked the door, as soon as he shut the door, he picked me up and took me upstairs, he shut his door and set me down and pushed me against the door, "are you sure Kim?" He asked, "Yes, Im sure" with that he threw me on his bed and kissed me, I tangled my fingers in his hair, he moaned against my mouth, he went down to my neck and started sucking on my soft spot; causing me to moan, "Jackk..." I moaned out as I tugged on the hem of his shirt, he sat up and took it off, I flipped us over so I was on top, I started kissing down his chest, then went back up to his neck, I then went up to his ear, "take it off" I whispered seductively, he did as he was told and took of my shirt, leaving me in only my pants and bra, he started kissing near my collarbone, and started kissing down to my bra, I sat up and connected out lips again, he unhooked my bra really fast, he let it hang on me, he slid it off my body with his teeth, I moaned his name which made him chuckle, he started sucking on my breasts(or boobs what ever you wanna call them) he but one of them really hard, "Fuck Jack!" I exclaimed, I flipped us over and took of Jacks pants leaving him in his boxers, I got an idea, "Hmmm, I wonder what this is..." I said, "Kim. Don't. Please" he said breathing hard, I grabbed the fabric and pumped it quickly, "Kim...stop..." He said breathlessly, "that's not fair" he said, I took of my underwear,leaving me naked, "better?" I asked, he shook his head yes and moaned, he flipped us over, he started licking my clit, I moaned in response, then he started sucking on it, "Jaccckkkkk" I moaned, he stuck 2 fingers inside me afterward, he started thrusting in and out, I was moaning loudly in response, he took of his boxers, leaving him naked, he gave me a signal and I nodded for him to thrust in, he thrusted really hard, "FUCK JACK!" I yelled, we both came and Jack rested next to me, "are you sure we should have done this Kim? We didn't use protection" he said worriedly, "Jack, it's fine, I planned ahead." I said and drifted off to sleep, knowing Jack was with me, then my worst fear crept up, and it scared the shit out of me...

Another cliffy! I decided to make a really long chapter to make up for anything I might miss, plus I had a lot of ideas. Idk if I should have done the while sex thing, tell me your input, I can rewrite the part, I realized some of this is a little rushed and I'm sorry for that:)  
The song is by Alexandra Stan, it's a cool song! Check it out on YouTube, the Just Dance 4 dance is fun too.  
I'm going to North Carolina for something in a week so on the way there I'll try to write some.  
Follow me on Instagram; laina_mahomie_forever13  
Tell me once you've followed me:)  
K bye y'all!  
Peace, love, and Tennis:)


End file.
